


Truth or Dare

by MelonWing



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Voyeurism, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonWing/pseuds/MelonWing
Summary: The Hippies get a crate of Alcohol and decide that the best idea to spend their evening is playing a round of Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Ren/Grian/Impulse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 291
Collections: Hermitcraft Fluff





	Truth or Dare

Being a Hippie was a wild ride. It didn’t matter whether they were building, sneaking around Area 77 or just chilling around the fire. It had already been amazing when it had only been him and Ren, but with Impulse it got even better. It was like Impulse had been the perfect part they had been missing without even knowing it. Or at least the perfect guy for one of them.

They were once again sitting around the fire and Grian was staring into the flames, humming along softly as Ren was strumming on his guitar. They were still waiting for Impulse to join them. Sometimes it was hard to get Impulse to relax and take a break. That guy was lost in a different world once he started his redstone work.

And while Grian loved watching Impulse, asking about the way things worked, and listening to his explanations for hours, he did his best to make Impulse take at least some breaks. Just today… Today Grian was a little self indulgent and he felt bad for it. He would have started bugging Impulse earlier, but he really wanted to be spending some more time with Ren. Since Impulse joined… Things had changed.

Grian hadn’t noticed at first, busy with building and digging until he had stumbled upon his fellow Hippies one evening in a heated embrace. They had all been pretty embarrassed by it, but Grian had assured them that it was alright with it. And after that Impulse and Ren were showing their love for each other more openly.  
  
And Grian wanted to be happy for them. He really did. He tried so hard to tell himself that he was happy, that he was fine. Just… When it had been only him and Ren… He thought that maybe they had been heading into that direction. They had been flirting, hadn’t they? It had obviously been his imagination.

Ren was sitting across him, the fire burning between them, singing cheesy love songs and looking so intensely at Grian, his face practically glowing… Grian could pretend those songs were meant for him until Impulse came along. And he felt bad for doing that. He felt like going behind Impulse’s back somehow. Thinking of Impulse… Maybe he should get him to stop working after all...

He was just to about to get up and drag his ass over to where Impulse was working, when a box was dropped down next to him, among the sound of glass rattling, making him jump in surprise.

“Yo, guys! Look what I got!”

Grian peered into the box, a grin already forming on his face.

“Dude, sweet! Where in the hell did you get that?”

“False. She said she enjoys being in our neighbourhood and you know Ren always dropping by those vegetables helped as well.”

Grian grinned widely, looking over to Ren who had just put down his guitar to get up. “You know, I love you, Ren!” The moment those words left Grian’s mouth he wanted to take them back so badly. Why had he said that? And in front of Impulse? Then again wasn’t that normal to say to a friend? He shouldn’t worry about stupid stuff like that. Ren looked at him weirdly for a second, almost calculating, but then smiled again.

“Let’s just enjoy ourselves, my dude. We deserved it after working so hard!”

Each of them got a bottle out. It was some fruity drink with a hint of alcohol, but Grian could barely detect that. It just tasted sweet. False had probably mixed the drinks herself. That girl had some freaking talents.

It was after his fourth… or was it his fifth bottle? The box had gotten rather empty. Ren and Impulse had drunk even more than him. They were probably all a little tipsy. Maybe even drunk, but whatever. And Grian knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Sooo… How about a little game of truth or dare”, Grian suggested, giggling to himself at the idea. He was in his mid twenties and behaved like a teenager.

Ren snorted in amusement and even Impulse let out a chuckle, before answering,

“Grian we are only three people. That is not really enough to play.”

“You scared, Impulse?” And Grian knew the moment he had uttered the question that he had won. They were all just too competitive for their own good.

“Oh you are on, you gremlin. Truth or dare?”

Grian giggled in delight, taking another sip from the bottle before answering. “Dare, of course. Not a coward!”

Impulse looked around in thought, searching for something to inspire his dare, eyes landing on Grian’s communicator resting next to him in the grass.

“Send your Sahara buddies a message that they should just bone.”

Grian didn’t hesitate for even a second. Maybe the alcohol in his blood was at fault or maybe it was just the frustration he always felt watching his two best friends dance around one another.  
He began typing, reading out what he was saying. “Dearest Mumbo and Iskall. Your freaking sexual tension is killing me. We all know you got the hots for each other. So go be naughty between the redstone! You guys have my blessings.”

He hit send and all three of them dissolved into laughter, Ren almost spilling his drink while doubling over.

“Okay, okay. Now Ren, Truth or dare?”

“Dare! I’m not gonna fall behind!”

Grian’s grin widened, a mischievous hint to it. “I want you to use only embarrassing pet names for your boyfriend for the rest of the game.”

Ren laughed as Impulse glared at Grian. “Well you know that is more of a punishment for my sweet cuddly bums over there, but I will follow your orders.”

Ren turned to Impulse, blowing him a little kiss. “Truth or dare, little ray of sunshine, love of my life?”

Grian flinched a little at that, his face falling… Oh yeah. What a good idea that had been. Why had his brain even thought that this would be funny?

Impulse threw him a confused look and Grian just smiled again. He wouldn’t come between them. He was okay with this. Those two were perfect for each other and there was no room for him. He was just their supportive best friend. They probably saw a little brother in him and nothing more.

“Well… I at least don’t have anything to prove to you guys, so truth I guess.”, Impulse finally answered with an eye roll.

There was a gleam in Ren’s eyes. “Oh, nice! I hoped you’d pick that, Honey! Now you finally have to tell me the truth. Doc and Scar in those suits. Hot or not?”

Grian dissolved into a giggly mess at the seriousness in which Ren had asked such a ridiculous question and the fact that they had apparently discussed the attractiveness of their opponents before.

“Oh fine, you win. Doc totally hot, Scar looks hotter in the uniform.”

~

The game had been going on for a while and the pile of empty bottles had grown by a lot. The box was empty, each of them having their last drink in hand.

Their game had gotten more and more ridiculous as the hours went by, but none of them had made any move to stop the chaos. He would have thought at least Impulse would be a responsible adult and put an end to it after a while to get them all to bed, but he seemed to be having just as much fun.

“So Grian… Truth or Dare? Do I even have to ask. You always pick...”

“Dare!”, Grian almost shouted excitedly, interrupting Impulse in the middle of his sentence.

“Alright then. I dare you to kiss Ren.”

The smile on Grian’s face froze and it took a few seconds for his brain to process what Impulse had just dared him to do. And when it did, Grian’s heart started beating like crazy.

  
“You… You sure that’s okay with you two?”

“Well I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise. And Ren,” Impulse glanced over at his boyfriend with a cheeky smile, “thinks you are hot anyway, so why not.”

Grian stared at Impulse in disbelief and then turned to Ren, mouth agape. Ren winked at him, raising a beckoning hand.

“My sweet Cupcake is right. I wouldn’t dare to pass up the opportunity of kissing a nice guy like you. So what do you say? Let’s give that little sunshine over there a show.”

Grian swallowed hard, but he put his bottle aside, walking around the fire to Ren. Every step he took made his heart beat faster. It was only a few steps, but walking up to Ren felt like it took him forever. And when he stopped in front of Ren, he just stood there a little uncertain. This wasn’t his first kiss, not by far. He wasn’t a blushing virgin, so why did he feel this nervous? Maybe because this time it actually meant something to him. Not like the no-strings-attatched fun he liked to sometimes have.

Ren looked at him with questioning eyes and then got up as well, putting his arms around Grian.

“You good?”

Grian took a deep breath, nodded and then without any further words wasted just went for it, pressing his lips against Ren’s. He really hadn’t planned on taking it any further, but the moment their lips touched, he could feel Ren’s tongue as a hand wandered to his hip, landing on his butt. He made a tiny moan and the tongue entered his mouth.

This… This felt better than he had ever imagined. Far better then all of those dreams he had.  
He let Ren take the lead in the kiss as they were moving their tongues against each other. When they finally broke apart, they were both out of breath, Ren’s lips were slightly wet and Grian could still taste him in his own mouth. They stayed like that, arms around each other. Ren was staring into his eyes as if he was searching for something. An answer to some question he didn’t dare to ask.

“Well wasn’t that hot...”, Impulse’s voice broke Grian from his trance and he jumped back as if he had burned himself.

“Sorry, Grian. Didn’t mean to startle you. But damn that was nice you guys.”

Grian turned to look at Impulse. The way he spoke and looked at them, he was apparently serious, which confused Grian a little. Sure, Impulse had been the one to dare him, but this right there? That hadn’t been a kiss. He and Ren had shared a full on make-out session. How could you be in a relationship, but enjoy the sight of your partner kissing someone else? But well… Those guys were probably able to separate the game from reality, unlike Grian. He needed to keep telling himself that none of this meant anything.

He threw Impulse a shaky smile and then walked back to his seat to take another huge sip of his drink. He just hoped to be lucky enough to still remember this kiss in the morning.

“Sooooo, your turn”, Ren drawled, batting his eyes at Impulse. “Truth or dare, hot stuff?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Grian.”

Grian’s eyes widened, his gaze slowly drifting from Ren over to Impulse. What the heck was going on here? Impulse was going to kiss him?

“It’s not even your turn to ask, Ren!”, Grian whined, but Ren just chuckled, raising his bottle in a mock toast at him.

“I don’t care. You can always chicken out, Grian.”

And how did Ren always know what to say to make Grian go along with those things? Well… If he was honest with himself, he probably would have been able to resist Ren if he didn’t look at Impulse at that moment. He had never really imagined kissing Impulse. He had only ever thought about Ren, but suddenly he couldn’t help himself. Looking at Impulse staring hungrily back at him. And suddenly all those hours spend hanging out at Impulse’s latest redstone projects to just talk made sense. He had never considered the possibility of having a crush on not one but two people, but here he was. And hell, he really did want that kiss. Especially after that realisation. He needed that kiss. And maybe this was his only opportunity to actually feel like he was a part of their relationship.

“Alright, alright. Go ahead Impulse. I’m not scared of one more little kiss.”

Impulse smirked at that. His damned sexy smirk, that melted Grian’s heart every time he saw it, now what Grian thought about it. Impulse leaned over, pulling Grian towards him and then they were kissing. It wasn’t like kissing Ren who had been wild and excited, who had been so dominating and pushy, not wasting even one second.

Impulse’s lips were softly moving against his, not pressuring him into anything. Grian’s eyes closed on their own accord and his lips parted and then there was a tongue in his mouth and he was just going along with it.

Grian didn’t know how long they were kissing. They just parted after a while, both slightly out of breath. Grian’s lips were tingly and he tried to suppress the urge to lean right back in and get another kiss. This was just a game. This meant nothing and he shouldn’t let it get to his head. This was all just a little fun.

Impulse was apparently able to read Grian’s mind and leaned in one last time to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. It only made it harder for Grian to tell himself that it meant nothing.

The moment Impulse went back to his seat, Grian was already missing the feeling of having him pressed up against him. And the worst about all of it was, that he knew he would never again get to experience something like that. At least he would still have his memories of those kisses and well, that was more then he ever thought he could get.

An impressed whistle coming from Ren finally interrupted his train of thought. He looked over to Ren who was smiling fondly at Grian.

“I knew you guys would look good together. You should kiss my sweet darling more often, Grian. What do you say?”

Grian was taken aback by the question, not knowing what he was supposed to answer to something like that. So in a panic he just shook his head.

“No. Don’t worry, Ren! It’s just a game. I’m not trying to steal Impulse from you. It was just a kiss.”

Ren’s smile fell a little at that and Grian had no clue what he had just said to get that reaction.

“Ren.” Impulse’s voice was stern and when they looked at each other they seemed to be having some kind of silent conversation that Grian wasn’t part of. After a few seconds he finally turned to Grian, a soft smile on his face. Ren was also smiling again. “You don’t have to worry, Grian. It was a nice kiss. So let’s keep playing… Truth or dare.”

Grian whole face was red by now and he mumbled out a quiet “Truth”, not ready to face another one of their dares.

Ren looked at him for a while, searching for something. “So… Who’s the better kisser? Me or Impulse?”

Grian was stuttering a little, taking a mouth full of his drink, just to postpone answering a little longer. He could complain that it had been Impulse’s turn to ask, but that probably wouldn’t get him out of answering. At least if he were to go by the way Impulse was staring at him intensely.

“Both, okay? You are both fucking hot and I think deep down, I wanted to do that since we started being Hippies! But you guys were already together and I didn’t want to get in between that.”

He saw Ren and Impulse exchanging a few glances and then both of them put their bottles away. Impulse crawled over to Grian, putting his arms around him and smashing their lips together again. Grian could only let out a helpless whine, his hands holding onto the man now sitting on his lap.

He was so focused on Impulse that he didn’t notice Ren until his arms encircled Grian from behind and a sultry voice was whispering into his ear.

  
“But Grian… We really, really want to have you between us… So what do you say? Truth or dare.”

Impulse’s mouth left his, to give him room to answer and Grian let out a disappointed moan. But Impulse lips didn’t rest and moved on to his neck, starting to kiss and suck.

“I… I… Truth I guess.”, he managed to get out in between pleased mewls.

“Grian, do you wanna join our relationship?”

Grian’s answer was nothing more then a quiet breath and he could barely hear himself over how loud his heart was beating.

“Yeah. I really do.”

~

Doc climbed up the tree, sitting down on the branch right next to Scar.

“You got it?”

“Yeah. Everything is ready...”, Doc murmured, handing the popcorn over to his partner and then looking through his looking glass again. “Damn. I bet you one diamond block that Grian is going to top.”

“I’ll raise you. 5 diamond blocks.” Scar lowered his looking glass, glancing at Doc with a victorious grin. “There’s just no way. That’s the easiest diamonds I have ever earned. Look at him all flustered this whole time. They are going to devour him. The little dude...”

“Is one hell of a top… Speaking from experience. You are going to be so poor.”

Doc knew their plan was going to fail if they just stayed here and kept watching, but he didn’t feel like leaving. So yeah, maybe they had bribed False to give them the alcohol there with the intention of getting those Hippies drunk and be distracted so he and Scar could sneak into their camp. But this? This was better.


End file.
